


Starry Nights

by infinitrinx



Series: TLC (Tender Loki Care) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Loki cuddles, Pre-Thor Loki, Reader-Insert, Realm gazing, References to Norse Mythology, Star Gazing, i still can't tag, or should i say, outer spacey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its late and you really need to sleep. But for whatever reason, your bed is suddenly the most uncomfortable place on earth. Not to fear, Loki is there to make your bed comfy and stay up with you star gazing if need be.</p><p>To my fellow insomniacs, anyone having a hard time falling asleep, or anyone who just wants Loki cuddles. (who doesn't am I right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This features Pre-Thor Loki who has yet to discover his heritage and fall into the void therefore still thinks space is a really pretty place. Inspired by the fanon and mythology that Loki "walks the realms".
> 
> Enjoy~

You lay wide awake in the darkness, sleep far out of your grasp. It was one of those many nights. In the still of the night (or was it wee morning?) every minute sound seems amplified by the quiet. The soft ticking of your clock, counting every second you have yet to fall asleep. The gentle drip, drip, drip of that tap that you have forgotten to call the plumber for (you’ll do it tomorrow). Quiet hums of dormant electronics and the occasional creak of the house settling. Sleepy crickets sing their chirping lullabies, "Go to sleep, go to sleep." The wind caresses the leaves outside, whispering words of comfort. The world wants to rest.  
But it was one of those nights.

The mattress beneath you seems to be the most uncomfortable place on earth. The bedsheets far too scratchy and the pillow too soft. Your body is restless, unable to find a comfortable position.

The world wants to rest and you lay there in frustrated defiance.  
You turn over to stare at your bed partner. Loki sleeps peacefully beside you, breath cycling in and out, chest rising up and down. He dons nothing but a pair of simple black trousers, his hands folded on his well muscled stomach. Hidden under layers of metal and leather, Loki always seems skinny, especially in comparison to his bulk of a brother. But he is really all harsh lines and hard muscle. He is lean and toned and all his features pronounce the same sharp precision he wields his daggers with. His inhumanly (to be fair, he wasn't human) sharp cheekbones lead to a strong jawline and proud nose. Loki: truly a worthy prince. His short hair lay on the pillow void of products to tame it. 

Still in search of a comfortable position, you wriggle your way closer to the sleeping god and nestle your head against the expanse of his chest. Loki's heart beats slow and steady in tandem with the rhythm of this breathing. It is constant, solid and reassuring and entirely him.

Then Loki's breathing pattern hitches in its rhythm. His arms come to encircle you as a contented hum vibrates from his chest such that you feel it too straight down to your toes. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and pulls you closer.

"Slumber eludes you still?"  
He begins combing his fingers through your hair.  
You sigh in response.

Comfortable silence envelopes you both for several lasting moments before Loki sits up, back against the headboard with you pressed against his bare chest, his warmth leeching into you. He grasps your hands in his, resting them in your lap.

"I want to show you something." He breathes into your ear.  
Not a moment later, the edges of your room begin to dissolve in a shimmer of green-gold light. It rapidly eats away at the walls and furniture till there was nothing left but deep, velvet blackness. Then just as fast, you were witnessing the birth of the universe.   
Entire galaxies and constellations burst into being before your very eyes. Iridescent galaxies cast a soft glow upon you and Loki. Right before you shimmer planets and solar systems the greatest scientists have yet to glimpse. You watch as they perform the dance of collision and creation, rotation and revolution, the dance of planets and moons and suns, the dance that began at the beginning of time and will continue until the very end. It seems as though your bed was drifting astray in outer space, the rest of the room, of the world, ceasing to exist.  
It was just you and Loki alone to admire the boundless beauty of the stars.

A meteor drifts lazily towards you and you stretch out a hand to touch it as it passes. Only, your hand passes clear through it and its image wavers unstably in the colour of Loki’s magic. He chuckles endearingly behind you, you can feel the movement and vibrations of the sound against your back.  
“Tis only an illusion, love.”

Loki presses his lips to the curve of your neck as he plays with the digits of your fingers. You shift yourself slightly to the right to rest on his shoulder so you can turn your head to look at him. His alabaster skin is painted red, blue, white and more in the colours of the sky beyond. His brilliant blue-green eyes are practically sparkling with the reflected light of the stars.  
(Distantly you think of a bad pickup line: Hey baby, are you a thief? Cos it looks like you stole the stars and put them in your eyes.)  
His short cropped hair just reaches the nape of his neck and is adorably mussed on the left side from sleep.

Loki releases your hands so he can drape an arm over your shoulders, supporting your new position. With the other, he traces the outline of your lips with his thumb as if drawing you into existence like he drew the constellations hovering above you.  
“Throughout the realms,” Loki began with a voice still tinted with traces of sleep, “I have many reputations and names. One of them is The Realm Walker, and with good reason.”   
The hand tracing your features came to rest tenderly on your right cheek.   
“I can travel the realms without aid from the Bifrost through hidden passageways in Yggdrasil’s roots, magic and skill.” He punctuated skill with the creation of a shooting star streaking around you.   
“However, it is known that I travel alone for it is a dangerous journey. And yet, in danger resides beauty.” The hand on your cheek slid down to the arch of your neck.  
“My love, I’d like to share with you all the beautiful things in my life. The stars of the realms hold my refuge and sanctuary and I would like you to see them. I would like you to be part of my sanctuary.”  
With that, Loki bends down to press his lips to yours in a sweet, chaste kiss which lasts slightly longer than necessary. (Not that you were complaining of course.)

When you part, you snuggle deeper into Loki, with your back pressed into his chest once more. He rests his chin on the top of your head and laces his fingers together with yours to rest on your lap. You both watch the twinkling and shimmering of stars and the rotations and revolution of planets and the birth and death of creation and how the universe dances its balance of danger and beauty!

You are wrapped up in safety and contentment and Loki and there’s a strange buzzy, warm emotion in the pit of your stomach that you cannot quite place. But it doesn’t matter because you feel the rise and fall of Loki’s chest and the steady reassuring thump, thump, thump of his heart and sleep finally comes to let you rest, cradling you into oblivion in arms that are strangely like his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this thing.  
> Obviously, author wrote it because I really can't sleep. Help.  
> Do check out my other works in the TLC (Tender Loki Care) series if you want to.  
> Please comment/share/kudos if you think me worthy.
> 
> I hope you sleep well!  
> Trinity <3


End file.
